mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Wallace and Clyde
Wallace and Clyde, also known as Catastrophe, were the main villains of the show. Biography They are both employees and owners at The Domain, a store where you can purchase superhero comic books and merchandise. Kaz and Oliver are their best customers, but what they don't know is that Wallace and Clyde were actually super villains that wanted to infiltrate Mighty Med Hospital and destroy all the superheroes in it. They also want revenge on Horace Diaz. Its revealed they were previously a single near all powerful supervillain known as Catastrophe, however they were defeated and split in two, leaving them dimmer and nearly powerless. They intend to retake the other half of the Amulet, the Dyad of Nebulon, which will restore them to their original form. Wallace and Clyde are both the co-owners of The Domain, a comic book store and are the main villains of Season 1. In the episode Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out, they get out of Mighty Max and prove to Horace Diaz to be good guys. Personality At first, they both appear simply very strict on rules at the comic book store and somewhat jerkish towards their customers, as well as quite nerdy, uncaring, and a bit dim. However, it's been revealed that they are secretly villains that want to get kill all the superheroes in the world, destroy Mighty Med , and get revenge on Horace Diaz for wiping their memories of Mighty Med. Of the two Wallace appears to be the smarter and more serious brother, while Clyde is the more aloof and comedic of the two. Powers and Abilities *'Symbolic Power Manifestation' - When their powers are activated their eyes light up and a swirl-like pattern grows on their foreheads. ** Disintegration - When working together or separately, they appear to be able to ignite/disintegrate anything. ** Melting - It is unknown if Wallace has this power but Clyde was able to melt an action figure. Weakness * Glasses - Clyde's glasses can block his powers so he must remove them to use his powers, meaning he can't see while he uses his powers. Since Wallace doesn't have glasses, this weakness doesn't apply to him. Equipment *'Ball of Disintegration:' One of their former weapons (Oliver now owns it). *'Cauldron of Krepulan': One of their weapons they have in their comic shop. Kaz uses it as a restroom. *'Crystal of Kreln': One of their weapons they have in their comic shop. *'Helmet of Truth': One of their weapons they were going to use to make Horace reveal all the superhero secrets but Clyde foolishly suggested to hid all of their real weapons with fake ones *'Dyad of Nebulon: '''They had half of the real dyad of nebulon while Horace had the other half. Appearances Season 1 *Saving the People Who Save People *Sm’oliver’s Travels *Alan's Reign of Terror *Lockdown *The Friend of My Friend Is My Enemy *Growing Pains (Mentioned) *Night of the Living Nightmare *Copy Kaz *Are You Afraid of the Shark? *There's a Storm Coming Season 2 *How the Mighty Med Have Fallen (mentioned) *Mighty Mole (mentioned) *The Claw Prank Redemption *Storm's End (Mentioned) *Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out *The Key to Being a Hero (Mentioned) Trivia * They write fanfictions about themselves and bikini girl vampire hunters that make them sandwiches whenever they want. * Wallace and Clyde are the third and fourth Disney XD villains to turn good. First it was Lanny from ''Pair of Kings. Second it was Douglas Davenport from Lab Rats. * Wallace seems to be the brighter of the two. *They couldn't get into medical school because Clyde failed his test. *It's been revealed that Horace erased their memories of where Mighty Med is, and then erased Wallace's memory of him erasing their memories. * Wallace once tried to be good, but ended up being evil permanently when the kids ate all his sandwiches during Oliver's surprise party, which was all the food they had due to spending all his money on car polish (despite not having a car). * They were once one super villain named Catastrophe. * The Annihilator finds them completely incompetent and annoying. Because of this, he never lets them sit at the "cool villains" table. * Wallace and Clyde were the only other people besides Kaz and Oliver who knew Skylar was working for the Annihilator. * They could be a supervillain parody of Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein, two humans who can fuse into the DC superhero Firestorm. * They turn good in Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out. *Oliver calls them senior citizens. *The episode Wallace and Clyde: A Grand Day Out is the only episode in the series that has their names. Gallery Category:Villain Category:Former Villain Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Arrested Category:Male Characters Category:Character Category:Twins Category:Males